dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Past of Alex Ryder
Thought initially thought born to the Saiyan Norite, it is later revealed that Alex was the son of Candice, an Earthling whom Vegeta had procreated with during his celebrating his newfound kingdom. Candice was shown as being a demanding parent, who grew increasingly resentful of Alex and his nigh invulnerability as she watched him grow into adolescence. Alex was ostracized by other students in school due to Human-Saiyan relations at the time, and being that his mother was the only person in his life, he developed a fierce loyalty towards her, regardless of her mounting animosity towards him. At the age of 14, Candice paid to have Alex shipped off-world to be conscripted into a Saiyan racial war that sought the genocide of the Zinkoku race, a derivative of Saiyans. Alex was trained under brutal conditions before being set upon the women and children of the Zinkoku. Not long while on the planet, Alex meets Jade, a Zinkoku-Saiyan hybrid whose family was central to the conflict. Through their forbidden friendship, Jade teaches Alex to stop fighting for them and to lead his own life. Now fighting on his own terms, Alex was alone with Jade as his only ally on the alien planet. Together, the two moved out between conflicts, aiding mostly Zinkoku people who were injured in the conflict, as every Saiyan rescued vowed to take Alex's head for his betrayal. When Jade takes a fiancée while he is 16, this causes a rift between Alex and Jade, being that Alex had never had anyone care for him in the same way that she did. However, Alex was able to suppress his emotions and salvage their friendship before it was too late - or so he thought. Jade one day attacked Alex with his royal guards. Having narrowly bested four men, Alex was in no condition to beat Jade afterward, who then threw his mortally-wounded body into a Zinkoku attack ball and sent it on its way, to let him die alone and in the cold of space. Near death, Alex awakens on an unknown planet with an alien population. The aliens save him from the brink of death, and as Alex thanks them, the planet is scouted by hostile space pirates. The zenkai boost makes Alex more than a match for the belligerents and Alex defends the planet for several months, defending the indigenous people of the planet. As a reward, they soon give him the gift of regeneration. As the fights continue, the ability to regenerate saves his life and ultimately proves to be the key deciding factor in many of his battles, but a few children are killed in the crossfire. Apologizing profusely, the village leader sees the pain in the path that Alex is to take and teaches him the 'Snap Freeze Attack' (Sokuji no aisu) before he departs. Despite having killed women and children, Alex's worst memories come from the people that he had been unable to save. This would lead him to alcoholism later in life. Now, Alex sets his coordinates for Earth, only to find that it no longer exists anymore. From here, Alex takes it upon himself to visit one of the interplanetary rest stops that he had seen on the way to the Zinkoku homeworld, to watch the news and get a better idea of what was going on. It's there that he learns of a planet being ravaged by aliens that were attacking non-combatants. After asking as to why nobody did anything, they responded that they didn't care and that they had other problems to deal with, Alex took his battered space pod out to PLANET, and began fighting against these said aliens. Alex gained a lot of power from these battles. The years passed and the number of lives lost began to take their toll upon him. 19 and drinking, Alex found out that Jade had besieged this planet to eradicate its inhabitants and infrastructure, to mine the planet before Frieza's forces could. After a battle between the two, Jade ends as the victor and destroys all remaining life on the planet single-handedly as he leaves Alex broken and in pieces. Regenerating to the point of being able to take off in the space pod, Jade spares him, intrigued by his tenacity. Now a full-blown closet alcoholic, Alex comes to M2 by accident, contemplating having killed himself where his home planet once stood. After landing, he buried his space pod where it crashed in an alley, and lived out of it until he could afford an apartment. While working basic construction jobs, he met Carrie, a well-endowed woman who passed underneath the construction workers to hoots and hollers. The two met and began dating shortly thereafter. Alex learned a little more about what it was like to grow up on M2 since the Human-Saiyan relations had come to a stalemate, and as they were talking about marriage, Carrie was shot down in a drive-by shooting. Having tried to resuscitate her with his own blood, there was nothing that he could do to bring her back to this world. Alex spent a lot of years travelling the world and having casual sex partners before he ran into another Saiyan drinking at the bar he had began visiting. That is when he met Goku and was introduced to the series.